


[Podfic] Twisted Beginning

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (when he first becomes a halfa), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- danny wakes up in the GZ not the human world, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Except not actually but it was the easiest to write for, Gen, Introspection, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surreal, Unreliable Narrator, fav au, my tags:, original tags:, phanniemay 19, pm 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of Twisted Beginning, by sylph_feather.If you woke up in a place called “the Ghost Zone” with white hair and green eyes after being electrocuted, you probably wouldn't jump to the conclusion that you were still half-alive either.
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Twisted Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisted Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823051) by [sylph_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather). 



> Woo, I am getting stuff done! I should have the final chapter of my Among Us fic ready tomorrow, and I have been pounding on the Danny Phantom sequel because I can't let things lie and that is what the inspiration truck dictated. As for my Owl House fic, I hope to do some work on that soon but right now the juice ain't flowing. But I promise I haven't abandoned it! More podfics to come as well, I got chapter 2 of Decisions, Decisions recorded and just have to edit, and I have at least one more thing in line and a couple more with outstanding requests for permission. Ah, I love having time for my hobbies.

Download here:

[ https://www.mediafire.com/file/17vk44tbnddivna/Twisted_Beginning_Complete.mp3/file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/17vk44tbnddivna/Twisted_Beginning_Complete.mp3/file)

Or listen in browser here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] Twisted Beginning](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-twisted-beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! There are a couple of iffy parts in this where the register of my voice just completely shifted without any reason, but hopefully it's not too distracting. It was an absolute joy to play with the reverb effect. Thanks to sylph_feather for giving me permission to podfic their story. 
> 
> Intro and outro music credit goes to the Celeste Piano Collections by Lena Raine and Trevor Alan Gomes, Track 6: Quiet and Falling.


End file.
